Di Duniaku, Kau Kekal
by Azureila
Summary: Light tahu L tidak akan kembali. Meski ambisinya bersorak, hatinya berduka dalam sunyi. Light/L.


**Di Duniaku, Kau Kekal**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang jatuh cinta dengan interaksi yang intens antara Light dan L semenjak pertama kali mendalami Death Note. Takdir Light memang terjalin erat dengan L; memang dasarnya soulmate, hoho…-dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. _Nakushita Kotoba_ adalah lagu milik _No Regret Life_, _Wherever You Will Go_ adalah kepunyaan The Calling, dan lagu favorit saya, _There You'll Be_ selamanya ada di tangan _Faith Hill_.

Yang suka dengan yaoi/BL, terutama Light/L, silahkan. Bagi yang nggak suka yaoi, silahkan pergi sebelum muncul keinginan untuk nge-_flame_. Damai itu indah.

Buat sesama author Indonesia, mari gabung di **infantrum . co . nr**! Kita harus saling support, lho.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_I want to grab all things you love in my hand, never letting them cool down_

_While we, as people, are unable to share that feeling_

_The meaning of your words release an unquestionable love, a feeling that has no answers_

_If only we could convey all that just by looking at each other…_

-Translation from **Nakushita Kotoba**- by _No Regret Life_

_

* * *

  
_

**-Silent Longings-**

Malam cerah yang berhias pijar bintang di akhir musim panas menjadi saksi bisu akan pertemuan spiritual antara yang masih hidup dan yang telah berpulang.

Kerumunan pelayat terus mengalir, membanjiri jalan setapak menuju kuil yang dipagari barisan pohon pinus dan cemara yang menjulang. Lilin-lilin yang bersinar di tangan menerangi langkah mereka, berjuang agar tak padam sebelum waktunya. Nisan-nisan yang berderet di pelataran kawasan perkuburan tegak kukuh berdiri, dipahat dari bongkahan batu-batu yang keras dan dingin. Nyaris serentak, setiap orang meletakkan lilin di atas nisan, wajah mereka berkilau diterpa lelehan air mata.

Kaki-kaki yang terhuyung-huyung bergerak menuju tepi sungai di belakang kuil. Rembulan bersinar di angkasa, brilian di tengah-tengah kepedihan. Sinarnya memantul di atas permukaan sungai yang beriak-riak, yang sesekali terpecah oleh lompatan ikan koi yang berenang-renang di dasar air. Guguran daun pasrah dihembus angin semilir, melayang-layang di udara, terus melintas pergi.

Festival Obon, seperti biasa, merupakan jembatan penghubung bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan untuk terhubung dengan ruh yang sudah berpulang. Berkumpul, berdoa, berharap… seandainya suara mereka bisa menyentuh keberadaan semua yang dicintai di dimensi ruang dan waktu yang berbeda.

Jutaan berkas sinar yang mengambang di permukaan air berpendar dalam kukungan gelap malam, layaknya benang-benang emas yang membentuk lukisan alur tipis. Tak terhitung banyaknya harapan dan doa yang disematkan pada perahu berisikan sebatang lilin yang mengapung di sungai, pergi dihanyut arus air, menghantarkan doa yang tak kunjung putus kepada semua yang telah berpulang ke alam kekal, nun jauh disana, dimana tak ada jalan kembali.

Yagami Light berpisah jalan dari rombongan keluarga dan pihak kepolisian yang turut datang, dan berputar arah menuju sisi sungai yang paling sunyi. Dia menghela nafas, bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang teduh, kontur kulit pohon menggesek punggungnya. Sejenak dia menatap kosong; sekelilingnya terasa beku.

Bisikan halus menyambangi telinga Light. Rintihan doa mengalun dari bibir setiap orang yang berdiri di sekeliling tepi sungai. Kedua tangan mereka terkatup rapat, mencurahkan bahasa hati, mengucapkan rasa kerinduan pada seseorang yang kekal di dunia kedua. Bumi basah karena cucuran kristal air mata yang luruh berderai.

Dengan tegar tubuh kokohnya berdiri di sana. Jemarinya bertaut pada sebatang lilin yang dialasi piringan daun lebar, figurnya tetap indah, tegak menentang waktu, tanpa cela yang bisa menyurutkan pesona. Angin kelana mengecup helai-helai rambut cokelatnya, membingkai fitur wajah yang tanpa emosi itu dengan sempurna.

Terdengar gemerisik rerumputan dan Light tahu, Misa berjalan menghampiri dari belakang. Dia juga membawa sebatang lilin, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa banyak kata, gadis itu berdiri di sebelah Light, menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di bahu lelaki yang dipujanya.

"Pada siapa kau berduka, Misa?" tanya Light sambil lalu. Hanya agar tidak ada keheningan menyesakkan yang bisa meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan yang susah payah dibangunnya.

Misa tersendat, mengusap kedua matanya yang basah oleh air mata dengan lengan kimononya. "Misa merindukan keluarga Misa. Seandainya mereka bisa melihat Misa sekarang, sekali saja," katanya sendu. Dia mulai mengalirkan biduk lilinnya ke sungai, kemudian mengatupkan tangan untuk berdoa. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak samar, kedua matanya terpejam.

Semburat kembang api telah mulai dinyalakan di tepi sungai, bangkit mewarnai pekat malam. Tabuhan gendang bertalu-talu, merambat dihantar udara; mengiringi tarian yang dibawakan orang-orang untuk mengantar arwah pergi. Tubuh mereka meliuk-liuk dihanyut irama. Namun Light dan Misa hanya terpaku di tempat, tidak sedikit pun beranjak untuk bergabung. Mengisolasi jiwa dan raga dari keriuhan.

Lama Misa terdiam, pekikan riang yang biasa lolos dari tenggorokannya mendadak kering, hingga Light bisa mendengar suara hati nurani yang dulu dikuburnya ke palung terdalam.

Sudah 3 tahun.

3 tahun semenjak L pergi meninggalkan dunia. Menarik sisa-sisa nafas yang masih bisa terangkum oleh paru-parunya dengan rintihan susah payah, meregang nyawa dan menantang bahaya demi kebenaran yang dikejarnya sampai ke penghujung masa, hingga detektif itu berlabuh di pelabuhan terakhir—di mana matanya perlahan menutup dan cengkraman jemarinya melemah—terbuai oleh tidur abadi di dalam rengkuhan tangan Light.

* * *

_So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_…

-**Wherever You Will Go**- by The Calling

* * *

**-Inevitable Presence-**

L tidak pernah menyesal karena mati.

Light tahu, selalu. Dia tahu L selalu siap untuk mati demi kebenaran. Demi keadilan yang dirindukannya hingga rela bertaruh nyawa. Saat detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya menipis seiring jalannya waktu, L sudah menemukan kebenaran yang dicari. Melihat Light sebagaimana yang seharusnya: sebagai sosok megalomania yang tetap indah dan memukau dalam kekejiannya. Ya, visi L tentang Yagami Light tidak salah—dia benar, sedari awal.

Bukankan L pernah berterus terang di hadapannya, seminggu sebelum kematiannya?

Ya, dia bicara tanpa gentar.

"Saya tidak takut mati, Light-kun."

Light tertegun. L selalu sukses membuat keseimbangannya porak-poranda.

Sisa-sia terakhir semburat matahari senja masih meninggalkan jejaknya di kaki langit. Light menolehkan kepala dari layar komputer yang terletak di kamar mereka. Alisnya bertaut, menyiratkan keheranan akan pernyataan itu. Tapi rasa ingin tahu menggerakkan lidahnya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan,"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu?"

Light bangkit dari kursi, beranjak menuju sisi jendela besar di sudut kamar yang memperlihatkan kerlap-kerlip lamput kota Tokyo yang mulai bersinar. Waktu sudah memutar rodanya hingga mendekati terbitnya malam. Pancaran sinar keemasan brilian yang bergradasi dengan sapuan warna lembayung menembus masuk lewat jendela, menerangi ruangan dengan pendar lembut.

Cahaya jatuh menyinari wajah L yang pucat, membuat rona wajahnya kelihatan lebih menawan dari sebelumnya. L tidak bergeming.

Berusaha membaca makna lukisan ekspresif di wajah L yang pasif jauh lebih sulit daripada kelihatannya. Namun, bukan berarti Light tidak bisa merasakannya. Seperti terhubung oleh benang tak kasat mata, dia merespon pikiran L,"Semua orang akan mati pada akhirnya, kau tahu itu, Ryuuzaki."

L mengangguk, menggigiti kuku jempolnya. Rambut hitam pekat luruh di dahinya, menyamarkan gejolak batin yang sedang berkecamuk tanpa henti, yang akhir-akhir ini membelenggu semua kumparan rasionalitas hingga berujung pada satu kesimpulan: dia harus bicara. Siapa lagi yang dikehendaki logikanya, dirambah oleh _hatinya_ untuk berbagi? Kapasitas itu layak ditujukan kepada Light. Mungkin terdengar putus asa, namun L tahu hanya Light yang bisa. Hanya kedigdayaan level peta pikiran Light yang mampu bersinkronisasi dengan pikirannya, bukankah itu ibarat koneksi tersembunyi? Tak terlihat, tapi selalu ada.

"Saya tahu, dan saya mengerti. Itu hukum alam yang tidak terelakkan. Justru saya sangat menghargai betapa berartinya hidup. Hidup membawa kita kepada berbagai kemungkinan dan kesempatan yang tidak terduga."

"Apa kau bicara begini karena kau takut?" selidik Light. "Takut kalau suatu saat nanti Kira akan menghabisi nyawamu?"

Kedua mata segelap malam balas memandangnya. L menatapnya penuh misteri. "Tidak ada yang perlu saya takuti tentang itu. Hanya…"

"Hanya?" desak Light lagi.

L menurunkan jempolnya, menengadahkan kepalanya hingga menatap langit-langit kamar. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, Light tidak pernah paham. "Saya hanya merasa kalau manusia tidak pernah punya cukup banyak waktu. Pernahkah Light-kun berpikir seperti itu?"

Light termenung sesaat. Bukankah dia akan menjadi dewa di dunia baru? Dia pasti punya waktu, tidak—dia _harus_ punya waktu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkuasa tanpa bisa mengendalikan waktu? Light memastikan agar waktu bisa mengabadikan sosoknya hingga berwujud pada keabadian. Bukankan itu karunia yang tiada tara? Syarat yang mutlak untuk seorang figur dewa.

Light tertawa kecil. Senyumnya merekah. "Kau bicara seakan waktu bisa menyeretmu ke mana saja, Ryuuzaki. Tentu saja, manusia punya waktu. Yang perlu kita putuskan adalah apa yang hendak kita capai dengan rentang waktu yang masih tersisa."

L mengangguk setuju. "Namun, kita tidak tahu _seberapa lama_. Tidak ada yang bisa menggenggam butir-butir waktu, Light-kun. Hanya ada dua jalan signifikan dalam siklus kehidupan: kau mengikuti arus waktu dengan langkahmu, atau yang kedua, kau berdiam diri dan membiarkan waktu meninggalkanmu dalam kekosongan."

"Nah, kalau begitu, sedikit sekali yang memilih jalan yang pertama. Kebanyakan manusia hanya menunggu alih-alih bertindak selama sisa hidupnya," tukas Light cepat. "Mereka membiarkan takdir merampas semua cita-cita yang belum terwujud."

Ya, Light tak pernah ingin membiarkan dirinya termasuk golongan orang-orang idiot seperti itu. Ibarat burung yang takut mengepakkan sayap, takut menjelajahi luasnya langit yang membubung tinggi, enggan merasakan angin surga yang berhembus membawa harum langit ketujuh, tak pernah berhasil menggapai puncak semesta. Padahal, hanya ada satu cara yang pasti: terbang. Bebas, melambung, melayang. Namun, mengerahkan keberanian untuk mencoba? Itu masalah lain. Lebih dari separuh populasi manusia menyalahkan takdir dan waktu, berapa banyak jiwa ksatria yang berani melihat refleksi diri sendiri? Sungguh getir dan pahit bila ketakutan menghalangi manusia mencapai kebahagiaan yang menanti di ujung jalan.

_Bukan jalan yang akan kupilih, sebagai Yagami Light maupun Kira_, tandasnya dalam hati.

L tampak terkesan. Light memang berada di level yang sebanding dengannya, tak ada keraguan akan hal tersebut. "Itulah yang saya renungkan. Saya tidak takut sakit atau mati. Bukan, itu hanya rintangan semata. Ada hal yang jauh lebih krusial dari itu. Saya tak ingin dipermainkan oleh nasib maupun takdir sehingga dunia harus ditinggalkan dalam keadaan hancur dan kotor, hingga manusia bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana hakikat benar atau salah; sampai-sampai mereka lelah memperjuangkan kebenaran. Sebut saya seorang egosentris—mungkin saja itu penilaian Light-kun—tapi selama itu demi sesuatu yang diyakini, saya tidak akan tinggal diam."

Sekali lagi, bentangan cakrawala baru akan paradigma yang dimiliki detektif sebrilian L telah menyandera noda kepongahan yang bersemayam di otaknya; merantai kesombongan yang semenjak dulu menyusup diam-diam di setiap sel tubuh, menjadikannya sebagai elemen vital yang tidak terpisahkan dari diri Light.

Light mendesah frustasi, tangannya mencengkram rambutnya. "Kau _memang_ egosentris—apa kau pikir dunia akan berhenti berputar hanya karena hukum alam seperti kematian, yang harus dilalui bila waktunya tiba? Ada banyak cara untuk mewujudkan keadilan—meskipun tanpa kehadiranmu," balasnya tajam.

Kantung celana jeans berkerut ke dalam ketika detektif itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke area tersembunyi tersebut. "Hmm… kedengarannya seperti sesuatu yang akan dikatakan Kira. Kecurigaanku meningkat 12 persen, Light-kun."

Kedua mata cokelat madu Light menyipit—hampir tidak kentara, tapi L mampu menangkap perubahan sekecil apa pun dari pemuda jenius di hadapannya.

"Ryuuzaki… katakan itu sekali lagi dan Kira akan bersorak jika dia tahu kalau perpecahan sudah mulai terjadi. Aku bukan Kira. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menghendaki dunia menjadi busuk dengan cara apa pun, akan kupertahankan seperti keadaan yang seharusnya," jawab Light.

"Maksudnya sesuai dengan standar Light-kun?" tanyanya polos tanpa rasa berdosa. "Bila seperti itu keadaannya, saya tidak bisa tenang bahkan jika seandainya Kira menghabisi saya—atau lebih buruk lagi—jika dia sudah berhasil mendoktrin masyarakat dan mencemari hakikat keadilan. Hidup bisa saja lebih rendah daripada mati, Light-kun. Kalau sudah begitu, apa yang akan Light-kun pilih? Hidup yang terpenjara atau kematian yang—katakanlah—bisa membebaskanmu menuju dunia berikutnya?" tambah L bertubi-tubi.

Light hanya bisa membiarkan kalimatnya kelu di ujung lidah. _Apakah dia tahu?_ pikirnya kalut_. Apakah dia tahu kalau sebentar lagi waktunya akan berdetak lebih cepat—menggiringnya ke akhir kehidupan? Apakah dia tahu aku akan ada di sana—menyaksikan momen kejatuhannya?_

Light tidak pernah bisa menemukan jawabannya. Bagimana dia harus menjawab bila dialah dalang dari semua ini? Bukankah beberapa hal lebih baik tetap tinggal sebagai misteri yang tak terkuak? Dan Light harus memaksa L melalui jalan itu—sungguh hina bila semua cacat dan nodanya terlihat oleh L, ibarat ketelanjangan yang tidak menyisakan apa pun sebagai penghalang—yang ada hanyalah apa yang tertangkap oleh mata.

L memutuskan untuk menyimpan keping-keping renungannya di dalam hati. Biarlah waktu yang akan bertindak.

"Kau terlalu khawatir. Bukankah selalu ada awal yang baru?" Light mencoba berargumen, tengorokannya tersekat.

L melempar pandangan bertanya. Apakah Light semata ingin menegaskan pilihan yang seharusnya diambilnya?

Light berkata dengan gestur meyakinkan,"Keabadian yang menunggu setelah kau melewati dunia fana—surga, atau pun neraka…"

Dia mengucapkannya semata-mata untuk menenangkan debur di hatinya yang mulai menghempas keras. Light seolah terperangkap oleh hakikat pernyataan yang diucapkan L. Benarkah dia masih punya cukup waktu untuk mewujudkan pilihan-pilihan pribadinya? Keadaan seperti apakah yang akan menunggunya setelah kematian? Light gelisah, namun bertekad memenangkan pertempuran hati seperti ini. Bukankah dia selalu berhasil? Harus menang. Tak boleh kalah, apalagi jatuh.

_Ryuk telah mengeluarkan ultimatum padanya lama berselang, saat segala konspirasi ini masih berupa benih yang menunggu waktunya rekah._

"_**Manusia yang menggunakan Death Note tidak akan bisa pergi ke surga atau pun neraka."**_

_Shinigami itu tertawa tergelak dengan cara yang khas. Ryuk merendahkan posturnya yang menjulang hingga bertatapan dengan mata cokelat madu milik Light, kegelian tersirat di suaranya._

"_**Tunggu kejutan lainnya setelah kau mati."**_

L tersenyum. "Hal itu tidak dapat dibuktikan secara ilmiah, Light-kun," katanya. Sekali lagi matanya mengunci pandangan Light,"Tapi bila saya suatu saat melalui jalan itu, siapa tahu? Mungkin keberadaan hal-hal itu memang ada. Melegakan bila setelah mati pun, keadilan masih menjalankan fungsinya. Kemungkinan kita bertemu lagi di antara dua tempat itu masih ada—jadi _apa gunanya berpura-pura_?"

Rangkaian mozaik kata-kata pergi dilebur oleh udara.

Kali ini keheningan menjadi simfoni yang mengalun, melantunkan nada-nada yang tidak terurai oleh suara.

Karena saat itu Light sudah merengkuh tubuh ringkih milik L ke dalam lindungannya. Kepala L berlabuh di dadanya yang kokoh, nafas L luruh, jatuh satu persatu hingga menjalar di setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Light mengubur L dalam-dalam, mempertahankan setiap lekuk dan pahatan yang sudah tergaris di figur L, tidak ingin melepas keindahan ini pergi. Sekalipun dia tahu, cepat atau lambat, keindahan itu harus dilepaskannya, dibuang jauh-jauh, karena mereka berada di sisi dunia yang berbeda. Tidak mungkin bersatu, kecuali dalam perpisahan. Mustahil untuk terus hidup tanpa membunuh satu sama lain perlahan-lahan, meski harus membungkam nurani.

Suara dalam L memecah kesunyian, walau teredam,"Light-kun, hentikan. Sudah saya bilang saya tidak takut."

Light mengeratkan rengkuhannya, jemarinya menekan punggung L,"Jangan bicara lagi. Ini semua omong kosong."

L mencengkram lengan kemeja Light, suaranya jernih,"Sayangnya, suatu saat omong kosong atau bukan, semua akan menjadi kenyataan, Light-kun. Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa diprediksi—bahkan oleh logika semutakhir apa pun. Sebagai manusia, kita harus tunduk mengakui sesuatu yang dinamakan _batas_."

Dia melepaskan diri sesaat. Kali ini, jemari L menyentuh sisi wajah Light, membawa wajah mereka mendekat hingga hidung mereka beradu.

Light tenggelam, hanyut terbawa arus suasana. Magnetisme yang dimiliki L membuatnya hanya bisa diam menunggu.

"Light-kun, sudah saya katakan," ulang L sekali lagi, bulu matanya mengusap kelopak mata Light dengan satu sapuan lembut. Nafasnya membelai wajah Light, memancarkan kehangatan yang tersembunyi di balik eksterior dinginnya. "Saya tidak takut akan kematian. Tidak akan pernah. Yang saya takutkan adalah jika sepeninggal saya nanti, seseorang akan mulai kehilangan kendali hidup. Saya tidak bisa selalu ada untuk mengawasinya, untuk menolongnya dari bahaya terbesar di dunia ini, yaitu kalau dia kehilangan dirinya sendiri disebabkan idealisme yang bertentangan dengan hukum dunia."

Light tertawa getir dalam hati. Ya, L tahu. Selalu. Tidak pernah luput dari inti permasalahan, selalu bisa membaca dirinya tanpa terlewat satu kata pun. Tak pernah gagal melihat sisi terdalam jiwanya. Biarpun begitu, Light tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya dihakimi. Bukankah dirinya adalah _hukum_?

Pantaskah dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya?

Light mengerahkan keberaniannya, balas menatap L lekat-lekat. "Aku ingin tahu, siapa orang itu, Ryuuzaki."

Sejenak, L menutup mata, dan kemudian membukanya perlahan. Di matanya terlukis sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijabarkan secara tepat—namun hembusan udara yang menyatukan nafas mereka semakin mengukuhkan keyakinan Light.

Momen yang diabadikan oleh kedua matanya benar-benar menawan nurani. Indah, namun jauh—tak terjangkau…

Kepedihan sekaligus ketangguhan luar biasa bertempur dalam diri L, terbias dari pancaran bola matanya.

Light menunduk, kalah oleh keteguhan yang tersirat di sana.

Jari-jari L sudah terpasung di helai-helai rambutnya, menarik Light lebih dekat. Nafas keduanya kini seirama. Ritme yang selaras menggiring pertautan dua jiwa. Terlambat untuk lari, mustahil untuk berkelit.

Setitik penyesalan merayapi sekujur tubuh Light dalam intensitas yang berat—detak jantungnya bagai terhantam oleh satu tusukan menyakitkan saat dia merasakan tubuh L merapat. Light memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, berusaha meredam gelora emosi di dadanya saat itu.

L menjawab pelan ketika bibir mereka bertaut,"Itu kau, Light-kun."

Semenjak itu, L menyegel rapat-rapat kepingan hatinya di dasar terdalam. Demi dirinya, demi Light, dan yang terutama, demi dunia.

* * *

_In my dreams I always see your soul above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life…_

-**There You'll Be**- by Faith Hill

* * *

**-Bonded for Immortality-**

Telah lama kepergian L meninggalkan lubang kosong menganga di dasar jiwanya.

Berapa kali pun akal sehatnya menahan, selalu ada waktu-waktu di mana Light kembali terpekur, merenung.

Tidak, dia tidak meratap. Diharamkannya dirinya untuk itu.

Sebab, bagi Light, L hanya pergi.

Tidak pernah mati.

Bahkan, bertahun-tahun setelah kepergiannya ke dunia kedua, Light masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Lewat perwujudan dua remaja muda dengan lingkar hitam di bawah mata, keduanya terbakar tekad membara untuk bisa menangkap Kira. Ya, Kira, dewa dunia baru, sedang terganggu di singgahsana maha sempurna karena personifikasi keadilan yang belum dituntaskan oleh L dahulu—yang kini muncul sebagai Near dan Mello. Dua pemuda yang mewarisi ketajaman serta keberanian yang cemerlang; dua hal yang senantiasa melekat pada pribadi L sampai akhir hayatnya.

Tawa Light menggelegar, menantang dua pengganggu absolutisme utopia yang susah payah didirikannya.

_Kau telah meninggalkan jejak yang berharga, ya, L?_

L tidak pernah benar-benar lenyap dari dunia. Meski eksistensinya sebagai manusia fana sudah terhapus karena kematian, tapi tidak benar-benar pernah lenyap dari hati Light.

Light bisa saja memilih untuk menghapus L dari pikirannya, sehingga dia bisa tenang memfokuskan tujuan ke titik tertinggi.

Walaupun begitu, menghilangkan ukiran perasaan yang telah dipahat oleh L semenjak takdir menjalin hidup mereka berdua tak akan pernah berhasil… sampai kisah hidup Light berakhir.

Sebagaimana hujan menghubungkan langit dan bumi yang terpisah hamparan jarak, tangan Takdir menyimpul dua _kehidupan _berbeda yang kini mereka jalani.

Tak terelakkan, L kekal abadi menghiasi ruang lingkup dunianya.

**Owari**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's note**: Hwaa… jadi super _angsty_ dan berat begini… saya sendiri nggak nyangka. Ide ini melompat keluar begitu aja dari benak saya beberapa hari lalu, tapi sempat ragu apa bisa dibikin jadi fic. Masalahnya, baru kali ini saya ngebuat fic yaoi yang _hint_-nya jelas (biasanya kan halus sampe mata pembaca pun harus memicing, hehehe…-ditampol-), topiknya soal kematian pula. Walau di awal fic ada momen Light/Misa, tapi saya nggak benci Misa, kok. Mereka cuma menghadiri Obon bareng keluarga Yagami aja. Perayaan Obon di Jepang biasa dilakukan di musim panas untuk mendoakan orang yang sudah meninggal, makanya saya sesuaikan _timeline_-nya dengan waktu itu.

Scene Light/L benar-benar ngebuat saya terhanyut, sampai nggak sadar kalo cara ngetik saya udah ngebuat _keyboard_ sengsara, haha. Pokoknya demi fic ini, praktis saya nangkring di depan komputer dari tanggal 7-10 Juli. Apalagi scene kematian Light dan L di _manga_/_anime _benar-benar inspiratif. Dari awal L sadar dia bisa terbunuh kalo menangani kasus Kira, dan itu sangat menarik untuk digali lebih dalam.

Di fic ini, kesannya L udah bisa menebak waktu hidupnya nggak akan lama lagi. Bukan berarti L mengharapkan dirinya gagal menangkap Kira, dia selalu waspada dengan kemungkinan kalo Kira itu Light, kan? Ketakutan L sebenarnya berdasar pada dugaan itu juga, kalo Light benar-benar Kira, seandainya dia lebih dulu terbunuh nanti nggak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan Light sebelum dia kehilangan diri sendiri. L peduli, meskipun caranya terkadang sulit dimengerti. Saya selalu merasa mereka _soulmate_, apa kalian juga berpikiran sama? Nggak harus dalam konteks yaoi, tapi dalam hubungan spiritual. Mereka berbeda sekaligus sama; _they complete each other, I truly believe_.

Maafkan saya kalo ada yang merasa karakterisasi-nya OOC, saya udah berusaha ngebuat interaksi Light/L yang berunsur yaoi sewajar mungkin. Karakter Light yang tercabik antara dua pilihan benar-benar ngebuat otak saya _twisted_ mikirin cara nulisnya (inilah alasan kenapa versi sebelumnya direvisi). Dia tahu L harus pergi dengan cara yang menyakitkan demi terwujudnya 'dunia baru'. _How do you deal with the fact you had a chance but chose to turn away for your lifetime dream_? _He's got to take it tough it's so heartbreaking_. _I do symphatize Light and L_.

Wah, jadi ketagihan curhat sama pembaca semua. Pokoknya, saran, kritik, pujian maupun hinaan diterima lewat **review**. Silahkan ungkapkan hal yang mengganjal di sana. Akan saya balas segera lewat _private message_ maupun melalui **Infantrum**, ok? Saya senang bisa berbagi cerita dengan kalian semua. Arigatou, minna-san!


End file.
